


We Can All Hear You

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [10]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Post-Dethcamp, Pre-Doomstar Requiem, fluff before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Dethklok are clueless but somethings are kind of too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pickles

Oh everyone noticed. Not at first because at their core, the members of Dethklok were self absorbed except of course for Toki but even then. And they certainly did not notice it all at once and together. Pickles was the first. 

He'd been in the kitchen, staring at the liquor cabinet, debating what sort of drinking mood he was in.

"Now, do I want Vodka or maybeh sumthin' classy like Gin?" He taps his chin considering his options despite the likely outcome of mixing both with kool-aid anyway. He was just about to reach for a bottle when he felt a rush of air behind him.

"Whuh?" He turns to catch a glimpse of brown hair disappear behind one of the counters.

"Toki, I will find you and I will maim you!" Nathan casually calls out as he strolls into the kitchen. He makes eye contact with Pickles and raises an eyebrow. The drummer contemplates lying but decidedly does not want to be murdered if this was serious. He points to the counter.

"Pickles, have you seen our guitarist?"

"Swisk is out back wit Murderface, smashin' shit."

"Nah, I meant the other one."

"Oh that one? Yknow, I don't rightly know der Nate'n. Haven't seen 'im around."

"I guess I'll double-back." Nathan stomps a couple times, feigning his retreat before jumping silently onto the counter beside the one Toki was hiding in. They wait no more than thirty seconds for the younger man to peek his head out, eyes making contact with Pickles but missing Nathan altogether.

"Gotcha!"

"Ahhh!" Toki's screams quickly turn into laughter as the larger man throws him onto his shoulders and jumps down from the counter.

"You thought you could hide you little fucker."

"It's Pickle faults, he tolds yous where Is ams. You would never have found me!"

"Nah, you suck at hiding. I would've look there anyway. Now, you gonna give it back or am going to have to use extreme measures?"

"No you won'ts, you wouldn't do anything to Toki!"

"You heard that Pickles? I think I've been challenged."

"I think so too Nate. Goodbye Toki, you were a good kid."

"Natens, what ams you..." But Toki was cut off by the lead singer breaking into a full blown sprint out of the kitchen. Pickles watches them disappear through the doorway and down the halls. All of Mordhaus could hear Toki's laughter. Something it hadn't in a while.

"Now where's my kool-aid?"


	2. Skwisgaar

In the dead of night, Skwisgaar is enjoying a long soak in the hot tub. He'd put in some herbal powders given to him by one of his ladies who said this would relax him. She was not wrong. He felt like he was floating in the air, wrapped in kasmir and furs, free of all burdens.

"Underbar." He purrs. The only thing that would make this better is if he had some booze but he hadn't thought to bring any with him. That's fine he thinks, this will do. He is wary to fall asleep but slouches further into the hot tub and closes his eyes.

Skwisgaar is not one to worry about things as it only damages his love making and guitar playing skills. But that trip Abigail sent them to really fucked him up. They were a band. Damn great one with a great singer, an amazing drummer, himself a guitar god and those two other guys that help balance everything out. So why was it so hard for this new album to happen? Why did Nathan fucking destroy the other one? Why was his hair not as golden as it was before? These are the things that leak out of Skwisgaar's brain and into the hot tub, easing him throughly.

Soft footsteps rouse him from his zen. Opening his eyes to the smallest of slits he sees a pale figure passing through the main room. It looks like Toki and he wonders briefly what he could be doing at this hour but realizes he doesn't give a shit. As long as he wasn't bothering him. He closes his eyes again and sighs.

Another few minutes go by and he hears heavier footsteps this time. Despite himself, Skwisgaar opens his eyes to find the lead singer of Dethklok surveying the room. "May I helps you?"

"Uh, no. Sorry just looking for, nothing." Nathan turns around and heads away from the main room and into the various hallways. Skwisgaar shuts his eyes once again, sending out a silent threat to whoever disturbed him next.

"Toki, where'd you go?"

"I'ms right here Natens."

Skwisgaar forgot that while Mordhaus was massive, there were certain sections of the house built in such a way, that if you were quiet enough, you could hear anyone in the halls. He's sure it comes in handy for the Klokateers patrolling and what not but right now he just wanted peace and quiet.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't, I'm fines."

"No you're not, you're crying. C'mere." 

"No, I'm perfectly...Natens no..." The rest of Toki's response is muffled. Skwisgaar strains to hear what the boy is mumbling but can't hear over Natens shushing him.

"C'mon Toki. Let's go back to bed. I promise I won't do that again."

Skwisgaar doesn't hear anything else other than two sets of footsteps walking away. Of course he knew of Toki's and Nathan sleeping arrangements. They were innocent enough or so Toki made him believe but a lot has happened in their lives since he first confronted him about it. 

He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Toki lived on the island that was Nathan's bed. But what did Nathan get out of this? What had he done to Toki? A little voice in his head that sounded like Murderface speaking swedish was telling him he needed to find out. But he would listen to that voice tomorrow. Tonight he would bathe.


	3. Murderface

Murderface was in the mood for some good ol' fashion Texas baberque. Not that he knew anything about that but it sounded delightful. So he recruits a couple Klokateers with grilling expertise and sets out for lunch on the Mordhaus grounds. 

"Thisch isch perfect!" Murderface announces as he sits at a picnic table.

"Yes my lord." The klokateers begin unloading their supplies and starting up the grill.

They are as far away as possible from the yard wolves but near enough to the cliff's edge. The weather's quite nice and Murderface's allegries were not giving him grief. He pulls out his knife and starts carving out random patterns on the table when he hears a loud thud.

Looking over his left, he catches Toki straddling Nathan on the ground, with a football held triumphantly above his head. Murderface is close enough to hear their every word but it was like they were the only ones on the planet.

"Is tackles you Mr. Quarterbacks!" The young man cheers.

"You got lucky kid, I tripped on a rock." Nathan huffed but he too was smiling.

"Oh noes, yous can't makes excuses. I got de ball."

"That you do Toki."

"What happens now? Do I haves points? Or did Is have to tags a base?"

"Toki, this is football. Bases are for baseball."

"Ja but does Is have points?"

"For knocking me down? Sure." Nathan's hands fall on either side of Toki's legs, just resting there like it was the most natural thing in the world. If Murderface didn't know any better, he'd think something was up with those two. But Nathan was straight and Toki was Toki and that's what made him so darn cute. The fact that he always hung out with the older man was a bit of a kick to the bassist's stomach but he couldn't blame the kid. Nathan was the only band member that didn't make fun of him. At least not as much as the others, especially Murderface. 

"What happens now?"

"You get off me and we practice some more." Nathan attempts to get up and only manages to sit up with a lapful of Toki. "Toki?"

"I'm just so comfys." Toki leans further into Nathan, tucking the football under his arm and laying his head across the lead singer's chest.

"Toki? Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Maybes." But the small yawn that escapes him gives him away.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Only if you stay."

Murdeface's mouth drops open with an audible click. He watches as a look between horror and sadness crosses Nathan's face before his arms fall around Toki's waist.

"I'll stay." 

This is enough for the younger man to untangle himself and stand. He holds out a hand for Nathan who takes it and stands up. They are still holding hands as they walk back towards Mordhaus.

"My lord, would you prefer bourbon or jack on your ribs?"

Murderface could not look away until his bandmates fully disappeared behind the doors of Mordhaus. 

"Whischkey. All of it."


End file.
